imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
DessertMonkeyJK
Invited to participate after being realized for his walkthroughs (Spyro, Crash, Croc, and more), DessertMonkeyJK has both attended and assisted mildly in most of the IAS tournaments. Not exactly armed with the knowledge of loopholes as many others are, he tends to avoid chitched matches in order to keep the playing field leveled. However, this hasn't kept him from making vital mistakes such as taking the wrong path in Crash 2 and missing a crystal entirely. His relationship with the community is rather loose as he is typically unaware of controversies and drama that doesn't bleed into the public. Most of the time he participates more as a hobby rather than a long term commitment although is open to social interaction but usually has no idea what to say aside from more technical topics that are usually not the thing most people would talk about. He is also an active participant and admin on the I'm A Speedrunner wiki, mostly for keeping the wiki organized and doing his best to keep the peace. He also takes the time to download the videos for tournaments due to instances of the channels they're hosted on YouTube getting taken down for one reason or another. Tournament History Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 DessertMonkey's first appearance in IAS didn't go quite well, as he was defeated by TrueHaloMaster10 in a Crash 3 race to beat Gee Wiz, Magnum337 in a Crash 2 race to 10 crystals and finally TealGameMaster in a Crash Bash race to beat Papu Papu. All 3 losses meant that DessertMonkey was last in his group. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 His sore loss to Lapogne36 and close match with DrShemp in IAS 3 are his best known highlights in his history in I'm A Speedrunner tournaments so far. He lost to Lapogne in Spyro 2; race to all Summer Forest talismans, and DrShemp in a race to beat Doctor Shemp in Spyro 1. He did beat GamerLP1, which allowed DessertMonkey to continue on, in a race to 10 eggs in Spyro 3. In Round 2 DessertMonkey lost to NIN1OD0 in a race to get 12 orbs and beat Ocean Speedway. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 DessertMonkey didn't compete in IAS 4, as he did not own any of the games at the time the tournament was taking place. He did however show interest in the next tournament (IAS 5) and entered. He was given initial odds of 1:56 to win the tournament, and was predicted by Ratchet5 to have a Round 2 elimination. His first match in the tournament put him up against newcomer, and good friend of Nintendogen64, Jorvin. DessertMonkey, who'd a lot of bad luck in the previous tournaments, quite easily dispatched of the newcomer in a Crash 2 speedrun, to beat Ripper Roo with 1 Gem. His second match was against Crash41596, who was one of the favourites to win the tournament, so it was no surprise that DessertMonkey lost this match, though there wasn't a huge gap between the two. It seemed inevitable that DessertMonkey was going to Round 2, as his final opponent, TheRayquaza93, was renowned for being terrible at speedruns. When the time came for their match, TheRayquaza was being lazy, and said he wanted to do a short race to Tiny in Crash 3, which was strictly forbidden by the tournament rules. DessertMonkeyJK, protested against this, but still went along with doing the speedrun anyway. When DessertMonkey lost the speedrun, he wanted to do a rematch, as he thought it was unfair that they did a speedrun which violated the rules of the tournament. Rayquaza did not want to, and later he quit the tournament, leaving DessertMonkey to go through to Round 2, once again. In Round 2, he was drawn against CityRuler1. They both now had equal odds of 1:25 of winning the tournament, due to their succeses in Round 1, so it was thought by many that their match would be close. A lot of members of the IAS Talkshow, thought that the match would swing towards CityRuler1 winning it however. The actual match itself was anything but close. It was a race to beat the Komodo Bros. with 10 Gems in Crash 2, and DessertMonkey was leading by a good amount for the majority of the match. Near the end of it though, the Skype call mysteriously dropped for DessertMonkey, and when CityRuler1 connected again, he announced that he would have to forfeit the match as his computer had crashed, and it seemed that DessertMonkey was going to win regardless. For the first time, DessertMonkey was going to Round 3. A little while after his Round 2 match, CityRuler1 distastefully expressed hatred towards DessertMonkey for not offering a rematch due to his computer crashing, even though during the call for the speedrun he seemed happy enough to let DessertMonkey continue. In Round 3, DessertMonkey was against PeteThePlayer, who had previously shocked everybody with his defeat over TheAFH013, RabidWombatJR and Crash41596. Pete was being his usual cocky self before the match thinking he would win the match no problem. And to few peoples surprise, Pete did. Though DessertMonkey's emulator crashed near the end of the speedrun, similar to what happened to CityRuler the match before. Again, it was a little controversial, but DessertMonkey allowed Pete to have the victory, though Dessert seemed rather disappointed when Pete couldn't even be bothered waiting for Dessert to send him his footage. It was safe to say that while DessertMonkey's progression through IAS 5 was his most successful, it was by far not the fairest, and luckily for DessertMonkey he was in with a chance to get back into the tournament in the four way wild card. He actually came second in this to ToddGamerPro, overtaking Manaidr very late in the run. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Like his other ventures in I'm A Speedrunner, DessertMonkey lasted as much as his skill and luck... mostly luck. Round 1 was composed of two matches in Disney's Tarzan against Ratchet5 (Spyrosdead) and VideoGamesRules645. Ratchet5 openly expressed his confidence that he wasn't going to beat him, who plotted his path to a tee, and took the offered victory. VideoGamesRules645 however meant business but was ambushed by a frog and a chimp with DessertMonkey blazing past him on a vine. He was unable to get ahold of NeoCortex762 during the majority of Round 1 and advanced to Round 2 regardless. Feeling confident, he planned his route against Gamesendy who suggested A Bug's Life through Ratchet5, who was acting as a temporary medeator. Once he started practicing, his confidence dropped considerably due to the sheer cheapness of the placement of collectables in Bug's Life. Gamesendy felt the same way and at the last minute suggested Monsters Inc. Scare Island instead in which DessertMonkey had no experience with at all. With such a disadvantage, he became lost the majority of the time and never caught up. He lost the match and was eliminated from the tournament. He shrugged. Participation in I'm A Newb Runner Since he prefers said leveled playing field, DessertMonkey decided to join the I'm a newb runner tournament to brush up. Better than getting beaten to the ground again in Spyro 2 by chlitch run veterans. DessertMonkey managed to do his matches with Spikestuff95 & Zaydskate although he had difficulty in getting a hold of either until after the Round 1 deadline. He lost both matches but fortunately for him, there was hardly any videos being uploaded during this Round and advanced to Round 2 for actually "trying". After a year, DessertMonkey was finally able to partake in the Grand Final. The final had been split up into two Groups and on July 17, 2013 did his match for the Group. Despite the deadline of the video being uploaded at the end of the month, the complete final was not uploaded until August 14, 2014. DessertMonkey however, did upload his group's version of the Final November 15, 2013. In his group he came third and came fourth overall. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Although he was never asked to join, DessertMonkey jumped in as he had some experience with mostly Gex 2 and felt rather confident. Of course, his first match was of the Gex 1 variety with LyleBandicoot93 and neither had no prior experience with the game. The end result was a 40-minute speedrun containing nothing but failure after failure until somebody managed to figure out how to beat the first boss. Dessertmonkey at one point begged Lyle to just finish at all cost to simply end it not caring if he himself lost. His next match was against MuddyMaestro in Gex 1 which went much faster since it wasn't a blind run for either. MuddyMaestro fell gravely behind having gotten a Game Over while Dessertmonkey held down the run button and b-lined it the whole race leaving him in the dirt. Next came VideoGameRules645 and the game was Gex 2... it was a rather quiet speedrun. Dessertmonkey won. The last match was a Triple Threat Match between MuddyMaestro and LyleBandicoot93 in a race to beat the boss, get the bonus Round, and finish with 6 lives in Gex 1. He was unaware of how many lives could be collected from the bonus Round and failed miserably with no fanfare and was the last match in IAS 8. Not the most eventful tournament but it was what it was. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 Yearning for a chance to play Croc as well as make up for the few tournaments he passed up due to being busy, Dessertmonkeyjk made an effort to at least practice abit. He usually doesn't practice a lot for these tournaments but he felt like changing things up abit. Unfortunately, this didn't do him any favors. In Round 1, he suffered a loss and a draw to two competitors in Group E which could be considered due to bad luck. His match with DigitalMasterpieces was a simple race to beat the third level and he was in the lead most of the way until he kept missing one particular carpet and cost him the match. The more interesting one was the one with Nintendogen64 in a race to beat the 2nd boss AND get 200 crystals in Croc 1. Dessertmonkeyjk suggested getting 200 crystals as a way to mix things up abit but there was some confusion on how to keep track of how many were collected during the match to declare who won. He attempted to note that the level result screen keeps track of the crystals earned at the end of every level which could be used to keep count... but Nintendogen64 and Rachet5 weren't convinced this was the case. Instead, it was agreed that writing the amount down on paper would be the best solution as long as they remembered to do so. Dessertmonkey then proceeded to forget to write it down as well as hastily wrote down "guesses" on what he got because of it. As a result, he claimed that he meet the goal based on these guesses when he really got 195 out of 200... he almost won but his carelessness resulted in a draw with Nintendogen64. This could be seen as one of Dessertmonkeyjk's unluckiest tournaments he's been in so far and may have potentially moved onto Round 2 if these events didn't happen. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Dessertmonkeyjk was given the honor to be a co-host of IAS 10 along with TheStickKid and Supster131 with the approval of one of the common IAS hosts Ratchet5. While his role was to mostly act as an aid for helping with ensuring competitors did their hosts and help with any problems, it soon shifted when some drama behind the scenes started to unravel between TheStickKid and Heydavid17. Heydavid was intending to put himself against Morgan and requested the Group draw was rigged to make this occur. StickKid and the co-host initially agreed though voiced uneasiness of doing so. Dessertmonkey suggested to having 6 groups of 5 so to allow for all groups to be even with the number of competitors who signed up so far, himself included if need be. This suggestion was also given by Heydavid but slipped everybody's mind during discussion which resulted in StickKid going back on the rigged draw and kicking Heydavid out. This is when shit hit the fan when Heydavid managed to get ahold of the group draw results from the Skype call he was NOT a part of and put it up on the IAS 10 wiki page before the video was uploaded. The IAS 10 YouTube channel was also hijacked by an unknown user as well and Heydavid used this as to force TheStickKid to step down as tournament host, leaving the co-hosts holding the bag. The non-rigged draw video went up and the channel was given back soon afterwards. Dessertmonkey and Supster131 pondered how to continue from what just happened and Dessertmonkey boldy, but perhaps foolishly, decided to pick up where TheStickKid left off and run IAS 10 himself. A tournament with friends playing video games in friendly competition just for plain simple fun. Nothing could go wrong, can it? Turns out a number of things went wrong but due to how lengthy it all is, it won't be covered in this section in this article. What follows is Dessertmonkey's performance as a competitor in IAS 10: Starting off in Round 1, Dessertmonkeyjk was drawn into Group F with Brum, Stibnitive and, interestingly enough, Ratchet5. His first match was with Ratchet5 with a race in Crash 2 to die in all levels in warp room 2. This wound up being a rather tight match and nearly resulted in a draw but after reviewing the footage, Dessertmonkey earned the win. His second match was with Brum in a race in Spyro the Dragon to unlock 5 chests which would require good route planning and execution to pull ahead. Another close match but this time Brum reign supreme leaving Dessertmonkey behind in his group. Lucky for him, Stibnitive never did any of his matches. Unlucky for him, he needed to partake in a Triple Threat match in order to advance. He was paired up with the same competitors he had a match with to decisively secure his position in Round 2. Taking inspiration from Manaidr, he suggested to do a Bingo style race where everybody planned a route based on objectives listed on a bingo card and the first two to complete their route would advance to Round 2. The match didn't go so well for Dessertmonkey as Ratchet5 picked a much faster route causing him to fall behind. Brum also participated in the match but during it, he lost internet connection and was not heard from since. When asked to send his footage in for the match, he never heard back. With no way to confirm Brum's status to if he finished or not, both Dessertmonkey and Ratchet5 proceeded to Round 2. In Round 2, he was paired up with Manaidr and suggested to do another rather unique run which was given the name of a Scavenger race. The goal was to collect as many collectables in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped where each type earned them points. Whoever managed to get 50 points first would win the match and, unfortunately Dessertmonkey was becoming more apparent on his poor skills in path planning and only scored 36 points before Manaidr hit 50. Thus ended his progress in the tournament as a competitor but not as a host. Statistics Win:Loss Ratio: 1:2 Game Statistics * Despite losing most matches, Dessertmonkeyjk managed to secure 4th place due to most competitors in IANR not participating, making it a rather strange win for him. Medals 4t Medal.png|I'm A Newb Runner - 4th place medal Trivia * The username Dessertmonkeyjk was initially used goofing around in a RP server in the game Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. In it, he used a Tuskin Raider as his player model and consequencly used the nickname Desert Monkey. * He has qualified for the next Round 3 times so far in unusual circumstances. * Both usernames used by Adam are both unintentional ironic typos: Desertmonkeyjk/Dessertmonkeyjk and Thrasher258/Trasher258. He sometimes uses an avatar icon making fun of this involving a Tuskin Raider holding a popsicle. * His microphone has failed on him occasionally during and ONLY during speedrun tournaments. This has driven him to utilize a wireless headset instead. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United States Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Wiki Editor Category:Administrators